deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dexter vs Mewtwo
Synopsis Cartoon Network Vs Pokémon! We have a battle between creator and creation! Which genius who uses brain power shall win in a Death Battle? Introduction Wiz:Science. The organized body of a particular subject and today we will be introducing thoses are skilled at using it. Boomstick:Like Dexter, the German Boy Genius. Wiz:And Mewtwo, the Ultimate Lifeform and creation of Mew. Boomstick:He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! NOTE:Due to the vast majority of each combatant's abilities/weapons, there will be no dialogue. Dexter Background Age: 8 Height: 2' | 61 cm I.Q.: Immeasurable Hometown: Genius Grove Occupation: Elementary-school Student A prodigy since birth Has the mannerisms of a Russian mad scientist Once attended the same Kindergarten School as the PowerPuff Girls Abilities Rapid building Proficient combat skills Moves faster than the eye can follow Insane durability (due to toonlogic slapstick) Deceptively strong & agile for someone of his stature Gadgets Wrench 2 feet long Can deflect laser blasts Brass Knuckles Has "DEXTER" as the name design Memory Eraser Can hit multiple targets with a ray of light Erases about a day's worth of memories on whoever gets hit by it Backwards Belt Controls the time of Dexter, and forces them to do everything backwards Time Expansion Helmet Stretches time around Dexter to 60 times slower than normal time Teleportation Controller A single button remote capable of teleporting Dexter inside his lab and out There is also an interstellar teleporter than can be controlled by giving Dexter's computer AI voice commands Animal Atomizer A single button device that can change a person into any animal, regardless of if it's alive or extinct Animals are randomly selected Ghost Capture Unit Can trap ghosts Backpack-style blaster Heli-Pack Helicopter-style backpack A lot of lasers One laser can digitize an opponent Another is an orbiting laser cannon created alongside Mandark Laser Pen Most used Laser Cut through a web of chewing gum and glass Monster Potion Turns a person into a monster, who keeps growing, until reaching extreme sizes bigger than skyscrapers Consuming toxic waste will boost attack power and size Beardatron A device that can grow a beard of any size, shape, or style Major Glory action figures Can fly up to 1.7 billion mph Heat vision Can lift up to 3 children Arctic breath Cloaking device Hypnosis Pen Can control whoever's name is written on paper Gravity Gauntlet °Metal Glove to be worn on Dexter's right Hand °Can control the gravity of a target person or item Invisible Force Field Helmet °A helmet Dexter invented to protect himself from Dee Dee's tackles of greeting °The helmet can turn invisible and project invisible force fields around Dexter Clone O Matic °Cloning machine used to make several copies of whoever is inside °Has the potential to malfunction and cause cloning mutations Teleporters °Dexter has created several teleportation machines in the past °Teleports the user to a designated location, along with their current possessions °Mechanical Time Decelerator °A remote invented by Dexter for use at an arcade °Slows down the target's motion to a crawl °Has three settings: Sorta-Slo, Really-Slo, or Mega-SloCarries a teleportation remote with him to transport him to his lab and back from anywhere Hydro-Cosmetic Age Machine °Machine that can change the user's age to any desired point --Theoretically, this means Dexter could advance to Number 12, Action Dexter, and Old Man Dexter with its use Inter-Dimensional Doorway °A portal used to access other dimensions Dreamwish-O-Tron 5000 °A helmet device to be worn on the head °Accesses the inner reaches od the wearer's brain, allowing them to make their wildest dream a reality --Used by Dexter to send Dee Dee to an alternate reality Mechs/Robots Robo-Dexo 2000 °One of Dexter's most powerful and reliable mechs °Designed to look like Dexter himself °Possesses a very simplistic AI, usually defecting to the thought of serving its master °Has various weaponry stored in its body °Rocket-Launching Hands °PEZ Missiles °A large array of missiles stored in its neck like a PEZ Dispenser °Eye, chest, and hand lasers °Rocket-propulsion flight Robo-Dexo 3000 °A model built after the Robo-Dexo 2000 was temporarily destroyed °Superior in every way to the original, but is overly confident and will take on any challenge regardless of risk °A result of its overly sophisticated AI system °Strong enough to destroy a giant asteroid headed towards Earth FIX-67 °A small and loyal robot that resides in Dexter's lab °Primary function is to repair Dexter's broken inventions °Repaired the entire Robo-Dexo 2000 from just broken scraps Recon Probe Droids °Mobile, bipedal droids that help look for any inventions Dexter has lost within the huge confines of his laboratory Mom-Droid 1000 °Robotic clone of Dexter's mom created to fight the original Mom-Droid, which was under Dee Dee's control °Capable of flight, laser blasts, and going hand to hand with Mom-Droid 1.0 Dynomutt X-90 °Robotic replacement for the original Dynomutt °Wields the same powers as the original Dynomutt °Extremely violent and cruel in its enforcement of the law °Overpowered Blue Falcon and DexStar, Dexter's superhero persona Super Robot °A simple flight mech to be piloted by Dexter °Has claw hands that can be fired at enemies as well as jet-propulsive Multi-Formic Megabot °A giant robot constructed of vehicles that can do battle with a kaiju capable of destroying the Robo-Dexo 2000 °Piloted by Dexter and his family in this escapade °Wields twin swords, an energy blast, and ballet-style mobility Physicality Attack Potency:Large Planet on his Own(Can trade blows with Robotic Versions of the Powerpuff Girls in Battle in Megaville) Dwarf Star with Robo-Dexo 3000(Destroyed meteors and threats which were going to destroy earth, caused the earth to explode when fighting Mandark and should be not that weaker than Monkey) Strength -Could physically overpower a large mustached woman -Beats out Mandark in physical brawls -Physically stronger than US Navy soldiers, as he was able to defeat a large group of them -When he grew up into Action Dexter, he was capable of digging out entire living spaces underground with a wrench FTL(Can keep up with the Powerpuff Girls) Relativistic(Comparable to Monkey) Speed/Reflexes -Moves at speeds faster than the human eye can track -Reacts to and dodges laser fire -Can keep up with Dee Dee on foot despite his puny stature -Builds complex machines at great speeds -Has a weapon that can achieve speeds of over 1 billion mph Large Planet to Dwarf Star Level Durability -Consistently displays Toonforce levels of durability -Tanks daily explosions from Dee Dee destroying his inventions -With the Beard-A-Tron, can tank strikes from a beard that one-shots wooden crates -Has endured atmospheric reentry on several occasions -Tanked multiple blasts from his orbital laser cannon -In his early adulthood, he survived Executive Mandark's countless tortures -Survived his head being on fire Faults °DeeDee frequently destroys his equipment and lab; sometimes with a simple press of a button. °Is physically weak, even by human standards. Dexter is fully dependent on his gadgets in a battle. °It should be noted that he has yet to have a growth-spurt; his adult-future-self is actually very skilled and muscular. °If he overworks himself, his mind will burn out Possesses a huge ego and a short temper: Cannot comprehend the idea of anyone being smarter than him °Prone to long egotistical rants °Is a mad scientist. °Is so accustomed to Dee Dee's destruction he can't live without it Mewtwo Background Height: 6'07" | 200.6 cm Weight: 269 lbs | 122kg Type: Psychic Abilities Pressure: Forces foes to exert more energy Unnerve: Stops foes from eating Birthday: February 6 Cloned from Mew's DNA Enjoys racing bird Pokémon Appears on real world currency Moveset Psychic Psycho Cut Shadow Ball Counter Recover Heals 50% of maximum health Psystrike Aura Sphere Hyper Beam Requires a brief rest after use Recover Heals 50% of maximum health Power Swap and Guard Swap Swaps offense & defense stats with foe Disable Renders one of the foe's moves unusable Safeguard Prevents status ailments Psych Up Copies and changes made to opponent's stats. Barrier Increases defense Weapons/Items: -BrightPowder: *Increases the users Evasion by 10% -Beserk Gene: *When used, it boosts the users attack by 2 stages but causes confusion -Cutsap Berry: *When the holders health is under 25%, it boosts the users speed by 2 stages -King's Rock: *Gives moves that do not normally a 10% chance to flinch Shadow Balls °Special Pokeballs that can captured already owned Pokemon °Still does not work on humans -Rocket Armor: °Increases Mewtwo's defenses °Focuses his psychic power °Actually supresses his full potential Psychic Spoon: °Made of pure telekinetic energy °Mewtwo can create/dissolve it at will °Wielded as a staff °Can break object with planet level density (Manga) Clone Army °One of most of the original 151 Pokemon, minus himself, Mew, and the Legendary birds °Are stronger than their regular counterparts Physicality Attack Potency:Large Planet to possibly Star(Can hold its own against a group of Genesect,created a Planet destroying storm) Star Level(Stronger than Before) Strength: °Shields can block city level attacks with ease °Can match a charging Ryhorn in strength *Ryhorn can topple a skyscraper by charging °Gored a Deoxys through its crystal with his spoon °Deoxys's crystal can withstand forces greater than needed to destroy a planet °This implies Mewtwo has either planetary striking force, or that his spoon is able to destroy something with the density of a planet °Out muscles humans with ease °Could briefly match Mega Charizard X in physical strength Large Planet to Star in Base. Star with Mega Mewtwo Y Durability: °Resists Fighting and Psychic moves °Shields can easily block a Gyrados's Hyper Beam and a Ryhorns Take Down °Both of these attack range from large building to town level °Consistently fights against other Legendaries, often matching them °Survived a Tyranitrar's Hyper Beam and only was lightly scratched °Flew through a Thunderstorm with no issue °Shrugged off a beating from 5 Genesects at once °Survived re-entry into the Earths Atmosphere (3,000 Degrees F) °Survived the vacuum of space °Took a Blizzard attack from Articuno with no damage °Didn't even flinch from a Charizards Fire Blast FTL+ (Is able to keep up with and react to beings like Deoxys who past stars casually, should be comparable to Rayquaza who is able to preform similar feats) At least FTL+ (His stats have increased massively) Speed Matched Deoxys in speed °Deoxys can move at Mach 30,000 °Keeps up with and surpassed the Genesect °The Genesect in question was moving at low Hypersonic speeds (Mach 6-10) °After sensing trouble, Mewtwo flew over 10 miles in the time it took Genesect to cover 100 feet and intercepted it °Can move fast enough to be invisible to the human eye °Has achieved escape velocity on a number of occasions (25,020 mph/Mach25+) °Has speedblitz many other Pokemon (Genesect, Escaliver) °Teleportation Mega Mewtwo Y Height: 4'11" | 150 cm Weight: 72.8 lbs | 33 kg Type: Psychic New Ability: Insomnia Prevents affliction by Sleep and Yawn Increases attack, special attack, special defense & speed. Feats Flew in space Tanked Fire Blast from Red's Charizard Defeated Deoxys, Articuno, & Giovanni Halted Tree of Life's descent to sun Created a planet-destroying storm Teleported a 92 billion gallon lake Caught Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam Erased dozens of memories at once Sliced a building in half with a spoon Faults °Mega Mewtwo Y has relatively weaker physical defenses than his other forms. °Weak against Ghost, Bug and Dark Type attacks. °Psychic attacks are less effective against other Psychic types and Steel pokemon. °Psychic attacks cannot harm Dark Types. °Can't survive in space for prolonged periods. °Considered one of the most heartless and violent of all pokemon. °Best Wishes Mewtwo is surprisingly a pacifist who wants to avoid fighting. °Origins Mewtwo was captured by Red. °Blaine's Mewtwo is linked with his master Blaine; meaning Blaine is injured if Mewtwo is and vise versa. Pre-Fight Wiz:Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick:It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEE! Death Battle Dexter wakes up from his bed and then prepares for the day. He then scuttles to the school bus and just then he opens a suit case with a Number 2 Pencil as he was eager to take the American History Test. Dexter:Oh boy! I cannot wait to take the American History Test! I can't wait to see the look on Mandark's face as he see my score! Dexter grinned when suddenly Man dark appeared outside of his locker with a cocky grin. Mandark:Well if it isn't my nemesis Dexter. As for the test, it is you who shall be creamed. AHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHA! Both glasses wearing students were arguing who was the smarter genius when suddenly Boom! A purple blast shot out of the Grey skinned biological cat like hybrid. It was none other than the Psychic Type Pokémon, Mewtwo. Mewtwo:So which one of you is the so called Genius? Both looked at Mewtwo with worried expressions but then looked at each other when Mandark then pushed Dexter towards Mewtwo. Mandark:He is. Isn't that right Dexter? Dexter:HA! So you do admit I'm the smarter genius after all? Dexter grin cockily but was then shot by a Shadow Ball by Mewtwo throwing him out of his school. Mewtwo:THEN THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE! Dexter:Stoopid! You dare attack the Boy Genius Dexter! 'Fight! ' Dexter pulled out a Laser Gun and started firing lasers at Mewtwo only for them to be blocked by Barrier. Mewtwo:How pathetic. Dexter:I'll show you pathetic you stupid feline! Dexter kept firing his laser gun only for Barrier to keep blocking it and then Mewtwo starts to use Shadow Ball but Dexter swings his Wrech, hitting it back at Mewtwo doing minor damage. Mewtwo then summons his spoon and Dexter then looks to see a giant Spoon coming at him and he then swings his Wrench, clashing with the spoon. Mewtwo frustrated kept swinging his spoon at Dexter, but Dexter kept dodging but was hit by Mewtwo's spoon, doing knock back to Dexter. Dexter:So you think attacking me with a kitchen utensil will put me down? Then you have another thing coming Buster. Dexter then ran at Mewtwo but Mewtwo then used Psychic and then slammed Dexter multiple times on the wall, making it break. Mewtwo:What a waste of my time. Mewtwo then floated away until Dexter came back in his Super Robot suit firing claws at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo then sets up a blue shield blocking the attack. Mewtwo:You really are persistent aren't you? Dexter:Determined is how I like to call it. And yes I am. Mewtwo:So be it. Mewtwo then fired multiple Swifts at Dexter and while he tried to dodge, but is bombarded by multiple stars, destroying the Super Robot Suit. Dexter(In Mind):I need a distraction but what what do I do? That's it! I will use my Major Glory Action Figures. Mewtwo then reads Dexter's Mind. Mewtwo:So you are going to send little toys at me? You've wasted my time long enough! Mewtwo then moves his hand trying to erase Dexter's memory however something blocked him from doing that. He then noticed a helmet on his head. Dexter had equipped the Invisibility Forcefield Helmet. Dexter then pulled out a switch and pressed it. Dexter:Major Glory Action Figures come and do your thing! Three Major Glory Action Figures came out. Dexter then pressed a button and they started firing laser beams at Mewtwo who then used the Bright Powder, increasing its evasion by 10%. Mewtwo then easily moved out of the way and dodge the lasers. Mewtwo:Impressive but I'm still more nimble than you, boy. Dexter kept commanding the Major Glory figures and Mewtwo retaliated with a Aura Sphere, hitting Dexter and destroying the Major Glory Figures. Dexter still was OK thanks to having the Invisible Forcefield on him and got up smirking. Dexter:Attack me all you want, you STOOPID cat but I can't be attacked. Mewtwo(Mind) :I need a new plan of attack. Wait that's it! If I can't beat him with strength, find another way. Dexter then pulled out a Laser Pen and fired it at Mewtwo but Mewtwo then uses Mist causing the surrounding area with Mist making Dexter's Vision blurry. Dexter:Hey where did you go? ??? :Over here Boss Baby. An Armored Figured had then fired a Large mass of Wind. This attack was known as Hurricane and Mewtwo, now in the Rocket Armor had fired it at Dexter sending him far and damaging the helmet, turning it into pieces. Mewtwo then fired its signature attack, Psystrike and fired it at Dexter and launched Dexter back causing him to be bruised. Dexter:Ouch! Dexter then pulled out one of his teleporters and teleported back and went to his lab. Mewtwo:Coward! Where did he go? Mewtwo then focused his Psychic powers and then remembered the one place Dexter would go. Dexter:Now what do I need? Yes! That's it! Dexter then set a coordinates for his Clone-O Matic and then made multiple copies of himself. It then montaged to Dexter grabbing all of his weapons and items. Mewtwo then finally appeared. The battle was far from over.... Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles